Vie de fondateurs
by Storiesmania
Summary: Quelques moments de la vie des fondateurs de Poudlard sous différents points de vue. Différents couples possibles au fil du temps :D
1. Salazar et l'étrange biche

Note d'auteur:

Petit OS écrit dans le cadre de la 113e nuit du Fof sur le thème mignon

* * *

Salazar et l'étrange biche

Il se promène dans les alentours de Poudlard, s'ennuyant ferme, il cherche de quoi s'occuper. Le vent fait flotter derrière lui ses longs cheveux noirs et sa cape de même couleur au liserés argentés. Il est soudain percuté par quelque chose de très rapide qui le fait tomber à la renverse. Il se retrouve donc dans l'herbe, sur le dos, une élégante biche le fixant de son regard bleu très étrange pour un animal de ce genre. Il se relève lentement, étonné qu'elle ne prenne pas la fuite devant lui, ses yeux d'un vert ensorcelant épouvantant généralement la majorité des êtres vivants qu'ils soient humains ou animaux. Il tend alors la main vers la belle créature et lui caresse délicatement la tête.

Il se surprend à la trouver mignonne avec son doux pelage plutôt foncé, ses grands yeux bleus ne trahissant aucune émotion négative. Il chasse ses pensées de son esprit puis un coup de feu se fait entendre, provoquant le replis de la biche. Il soupire puis part à la poursuite de l'animal, mut par un étrange instinct. Il se jette un charme d'invisibilité mais arrive trop tard, elle a été blessée. Il entre alors dans une rage folle sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête et tout d'un coup les arbres se mettent à lutter contre les chasseurs alors qu'il redevient visible. Il se place à genoux près du corps quasiment inanimé et caresse doucement son flanc d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il cherche la blessure.

Dès qu'il la trouve, il fait apparaître de quoi soigner l'animal qu'il sent au fond de lui être plus spécial que ses yeux ne le lui disent. Il commence à lui parler avec tendresse pour la rassurer, lui expliquer ce qu'il fait et il la voit lever la tête, attentive. Il ne prête pas attention aux chasseurs derrière lui qui se font suspendre la tête en bas par les arbres, concentré sur ses soins. Cependant, un détail déconcentre l'homme, car sous ses mains, l'animal est en train de se changer en femme, une très belle, qu'il connaît depuis des années et à qui jamais il n'a osé dire ce qu'il ressent à son égard.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Rowena ! Mais… Euh… Pourquoi tu t'es pas retransformée avant ?!

\- Parce que je me sentais trop faible… Et puis je savais que je serais en sécurité avec toi. Je l'ais toujours été. Je sais que tu me protèges depuis notre rencontre.

\- Row… Et si je ne t'avais pas sauvée aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que tu as pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à ce que j'aurais ressentis ?!

\- Je… Non… Oh… Pardonne-moi Sal… Je ne savais pas… Je suis tellement désolée, dit-elle en pleurant, ayant compris en regardant son ami dans les yeux, à quel point il l'aime et son inquiétude.

\- Économisme tes forces. Je vais te ramener à la maison ma mignonne petite biche, dit-il tendrement, sans vraiment surveiller ses paroles, tant ses émotions sont confuses à ce moment-là.

Il la soulève de terre après avoir récupéré ses affaires et docile pour une fois, elle se laisse porter, se blottissant contre son torse fin mais pourtant musclé, humant son odeur de plantes variées et de potions délicates. Il se met à courir dès qu'il est sur qu'elle est bien installée puis se met à courir pour retourner au château. Il l'emmène ainsi jusqu'à ses appartements puis la dépose sur un sofa dans son labo où il récupère des potions plus puissantes en voyant la femme trembler et pâlir. Une fois les bonnes fioles en main, il les fait boire à la fondatrice puis la laisse se blottir contre lui. Ils s'endorment quelques minutes plus tard, tous les deux épuisés et c'est ainsi que les découvre Helga, venue voir pourquoi ils ne se sont pas présentés au dîner.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Ils sont trop mignons comme ça ces deux-là, dit-elle dans un murmure à Godric qui l'a accompagné.

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord, même si en temps normal, je n'associe pas Salazar et mignon dans la même phrase.

La rousse rit alors doucement puis ajoute :

\- Laissons-les se reposer maintenant mon coeur. Nous les réveillerons demain.

Godric lui sourit puis ils retournent tous deux auprès de leurs élèves.


	2. Espèce de salaud !

Note d'auteur:

Petit OS écrit dans le cadre de la 113e nuit du Fof sur le thème Avorter

* * *

Espèce de salaud !

Je me réveilles en sentant contre ma peau nue celle de ma mignonne petite biche comme je me plais à appeler ma femme depuis que j'ai découvert son secret. Elle est une animagus de biche, la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. Je l'admire un long moment avant d'embrasser son front en effleurant son ventre rebondis avec douceur. Nous avons découvert quelques jours plus tôt, alors que ses forces ont commencées à baisser, qu'elle attendait de mettre une vie au monde. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que ce jour-là et même si j'ai peur de ce qu'il risque d'advenir d'elle dans notre époque de brutes, je sais que toujours nous serons là pour la protéger. Son parrain, mon frère de coeur Godric, se fera un plaisir de réduire en miettes avec moi le moindre être qui osera blesser ma princesse.

Quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que ce sera une fille. Je l'aimes déjà autant que sa mère, ce qui est loin d'être peu. J'ai hâtes qu'elle soit là, pour prendre soin d'elle et lui apprendre tout ce que je sais. Mais pour l'heure, ce sont les élèves qui doivent recevoir mes connaissances. Je caresse une dernière fois le corps de ma femme avant de me lever pour me préparer à cette nouvelle journée. Elle se réveille alors que je suis en train d'enfiler ma tunique et vient se blottir contre mon dos, comme elle aime tant le faire. Je lui laisse se plaisir puis une fois qu'elle est prête, nous gagnons la Grande Salle où sont déjà rassemblés tous les autres.

Je suis de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui et mon sourire semble inquiéter les plus jeunes. Ma talentueuse moitié utilise sa magie pour les apaiser tandis que je la fait asseoir sur le fauteuil à ma gauche. Personne ne sait encore que Rowena attend mon bébé, ils ignorent même que nous sommes mariés depuis un petit moment. J'ai souvent du mal à ne pas lui montrer mon amour en publique, surtout quand petit à petit je la vois s'arrondir joliment, sachant très bien ce qu'elle abrite sous ses divines formes.

A la fin du repas, nous nous séparons à regret pour donner nos cours respectifs et je bénis chaque jour que fait dieu car elle n'a pas les potions à sa charge. Dans son état, le danger aurait été bien trop grand pour elle. Je ne supporterais pas de les perdre et je veilles sur elle comme un aigle sur ses oisillons ce qui est assez ironique puisque je suis le serpent dans l'histoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, en pleine nuit, je suis obligé de m'absenter pour aller récupérer un élève porté disparu et je grogne en quittant mes quartiers. Avec un sortilège de localisation basé sur un objet appartenant au gamin, je parviens à trouver sa trace et la suit pendant plusieurs jours en espérant que mes collègues vont prendre grand soin de la reine de mon coeur durant en mon absence.

Malheureusement à mon retour, l'atmosphère triste du château me fait redouter le pire. Je me hâtes de me rendre auprès de Rowena après avoir déposer le gamin rescapé dans son dortoir et je la vois auprès d'un guérisseur qui lui donne une potion. J'intercepte la fiole avant qu'il ne la fasse boire à mon épouse et j'examine cette dernière, elle est malade et semble sur le point de perdre notre bébé. Je fusilles l'importun du regard puis utilise mon don de Legilimens sur lui afin de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. En sortant de sa tête je hurles de rage :

\- Espèce de salaud ! Vous allez la faire avorter avec vos potions de charlatans !

L'homme se met à bégayer de terreur et je l'aurais tué sur place si elle n'avait pas prononcé mon nom. Je m'assois près d'elle et alors que Godric fait sortir le charlatan, je m'occupes d'elle au mieux pour la sauver elle et notre enfant. Je ne quitte jamais son chevet et durant des jours à rester là je parviens à réparer la connerie de l'autre, empêchant un drame qui aurait sûrement foutu ma vie en l'air.


End file.
